1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices, and more specifically to measuring devices used for determining exact elevations and locations of piping systems and the like.
2. Background
In the construction and repair industries it is often necessary when working with piping systems, conduits, duct work structural steel, and the like, to be able to ascertain the precise position thereof, especially with respect to a reference surface. In particular, it is frequently important to establish with tubular objects, such as pipes, the distance of the center point thereof from a reference surface, and the plumb position thereof with respect to a reference surface. It is also important to be able to establish the various elevations of tubular and non-tubular objects above a reference surface, so that, for example, repair or construction can proceed around them.
Various shaft and pipe aligning devices have been proposed in the prior art, such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 600,049 to Thompson, 868,074 to Clark, and 1,781,634 to Fenk. However, these patents do not provide for measuring to a reference surface and are concerned with tubular objects. Thus, repair or construction personnel are required to rely upon a collection of conventional equipment or tools such as step-ladders, levels, measuring tapes and plumb-bobs to determine the majority of any needed elevation and position measurements. This approach is inefficient and time consuming, and therefore costly. In addition, such an approach can be prone to inaccuracy. It would therefore be very desirable to be able to establish such elevation and position measurements quickly and accurately, and with the minimum of equipment.